Scared Little Runaways
by Lekis576
Summary: Kanna is a rebellious non bender living in the Northern Water Tribe. After being forced into a marriage with her ex-friend Pakku, she runs from her homeland with a criminal in hopes of reaching the Southern Water Tribe, while being hunted down by Pakku the entire time. Along the way, she meets new people and tries to evade capture by hiding and running, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading, I just want to let you guys know a couple things about the time period Kanna is living in. First off, this takes place in 35 ASC, so thirty-five years after the Fireord Sozin started the Hundred Year War. At the moment, a lot of people don't necessarily pay attention to what's happening i the war except for the higher-ranking people and some other adults. This is because the Northern Water Tribe' military is so strong, and the tribe itself is very well protected by the walls surrounding them. Also, at this time, the Northern Water Tribe was very sexist and din't let women learn martial waterbending. Yeah, I did my research. Oh, and this is a fanfic told from Kanna's and Pakku's points of views. The chapter will swich off from one PoV to the other. Okay. Please R&R! I dod no own the Avatar the Last Airbender television series, blah blah blah, enjoy the story!

* * *

KANNA

The end of my world started when one of my dearest friends, Yugoda, and I were walking the streets of the Northern Water Tribe. I was ranting about the lack of respect women got here in the Northern Water Tribe, and Yugoda was patiently listening, saying things like "Yeah, Kanna, I totally understand that," after everything I said.

"I mean, the female waterbenders here can only heal, not fight. Isn't that-" I was cut off by a guy running at top speed slamming into me. We both tumbled to the ground and I got a closer look at him.

He looked like he has seventeen, a year older than Yugoda and I. His blue and white fur coat was tattered and didn't look like it kept him very warm. His dark brown hair was pulled into a warrior's wolf tail, and in a sheath at his side was a sword.

We both stood up ad brushed the snow off of ourselves. The boy faced me and said, "If anyone comes looking for me, please don't give me away." With that, he raced of, leaving Yugoda and I dumbstruck. A few seconds later, a few members of the Tribe's most prestigious waterbending class approached us. They were led by none other than my old friend Pakku.

Pakku and I used to be the best friends when we were younger. That was before I began to protest for woman rights, while he and his family strongly supported them. We started growing apart then, but that wasn't the real reason we almost never talk or see each other any more.

Two years ago, while Pakku and I were talking, he tried to kiss me. Since then, we've rarely ever seen each other.

"Hello, Kanna," Pakku said. He nodded his head in Yugoda's direction and she smiled weakly. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Unlike most boys his age, Pakku wore his hair down and let it grow long. This was a waterbending master's tradition, and Pakku was the youngest master in the history of the water tribe.

"We're chasing a boy who just stole some seal blubber." Pakku said to us. He began describing the person who had just asked us not to give him away. "Have you seen him?" Pakku asked us.

Yugoda started to say something, but I cut her off, remembering how desperate the boy had looked. "Yeah, Pakku," I said. "I remember seeing that guy. He ran that way." I pointed the opposite direction from where he had went and Pukku smiled.

"Thanks, Kanna," Pakku said, starting to run off in the direction I had pointed to. "I knew I could re on you." After he was out of earshot, I started laughing. Yugoda, however, was not amused.

"Kanna, that guy could've been a really bad person! And you just let him get away!" I looked at her sincerely.

"C'mon, even you could see that it didn't exactly look like he was rich. His tattered coat and messy face _had_ to have told you _something_."

Yugoda, knowing she had lost the argument, sighed and glanced at the sun dial in the middle of the pavilion.

"Look at the time!" she shouted. "I'm gonna be late for healing class! Se ya, Kanna," she said and hugged me. Then, she ran off in the direction of the igloo her class took place in. I groaned, knowing I had to go to the one place I really didn't want to go. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

PAKKU

We didn't find him that day. "Him" being that rotten waterbending thief that stole the seal blubber along with various other items. Maybe we just took a wrong turn or maybe he outsmarted us again, but we had no luck capturing him. The only god part of today was seeing Kanna. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she hates me, but I think I have a way to win her heart:

The best betrothal necklace ever.

The large majority of the tribe knows I'm giving the necklace to her. Everyone advised against it, but they don't know Kanna. They said she was too wild, but even the wildest sky bison could be trained by the gentle touch of an air nomad. Of course, there were no air nomads left, ever since the fire nation attacked and killed all of them, but that's not the point. The point is that it'll work out.

After looking or the thief for another hour, I decided that it was no use and took my boys back to the training pavilion. There stood the man who taught me everything I knew about waterbending. My father. He told the rest of the class to practice their forms and puled me aside. He usually did this because I was the only master in the class, so he would almost always give me a different set of instructions.

I bowed to my father and he nodded back. My dad was a tall man with long brown hair like mine a short-cropped beard. Unlike me, however, dashes of gray danced around his hair. He had dark circles under his eyes because of his lack of sleep, and had a slight limp, making him favor his left leg.

I wanted to be just like him someday.

Father began walking and invited me to come with him. He cleared his throat, and I knew that one of his famous speeches was coming.

"Pakku," he began. "How is your betrothal necklace coming along?"

"Just fine. I'll probably be done by tomorrow." I replied.

"I understand you'll be giving the necklace to _Kanna_," he said to me slowly, emphasizing the word "Kanna". I nodded. "Well," he continued, "I'm sure you realize that the majority of the council _including_ Chief Nanuk do not approve of your proposal to Kanna." I stood there in awe for a moment. The fact that members of the tribe's council other than my dad, including the Chief himself cared about my life was an honor. Father continued.

"After the last council meeting, Chief Nanuk approached me and introduced his daughter Princess Ling. She seemed very interested in you and, well, after a while, Chief Nanuk introduced an idea to me. He said that maybe if it didn't work out with Kanna, something could be arranged for you and Ling." Father scratched his head and looked at me. I stood there for a minute, digesting what he had just said. Princess Ling was interested in me? Wow. But Kanna… I had such deep feelings for Kanna that being with any other girl would probably crush me. But still…

"Alright, Father," I said. "If things don't work out with Kanna and I and she doesn't accept m proposal, I will marry Princess Ling. But if Kanna does accept my proposal, I don't want to hear any complaints about Kanna because _I love her_." I stuck my hand out. "Deal?" I asked. My father thought about it for a moment, then took my hand and shook it.

"Deal." He replied. And with that, I felt like my fate was sealed. I heard the sound of crunching snow behind us and saw one of the younger students in the class running up to us. He bowed to my father and my father nodded to him.

"Master Ganux," he began. "A couple of the older kids need some help with one of the techniques."

"I'll be right over," my father replied. He turned to me. "Go home and work on the necklace. Your mother probably won't be home from teaching her healing class yet, but when she does get home, let her know that I will be there around sunset." I grinned and ran off, shouting words of thanks back at my father.

As soon as I got home, I went into my workshop. I liked tinkering and building things, so one year Father built this for me. I sat down and looked at the progress I had made on the necklace so far. It was made from the bone of a polar bear dog. I had painted the bone blue and was halfway done carving the water design on it. Next to the bone sat the strip of leather I would fasten the bone on to. I hoped it would look simple yet elegant and got to work chiseling the bone to make the design. I heard my mom get home and told her that Father would be home around sunset. Then, I got back to work. Mom brought my dinner to me and I ate while adding the finishing touches to the necklace's design and fastening it to the leather strip. Finally, it was done. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and looked at my creation.

It was beautiful.


End file.
